donbluthfandomcom-20200214-history
Marie Feodorovna
The Dowager Empress Marie Feodorovna is a major character in Anastasia. Personality Role in Film Marie is first seen when the Romanov family of Imperial Russia was celebrating the 300th anniversary of the Romanov rule when Rasputin curses the entire Romanov family to be killed thus starting the Russian Revolution. She is next sen when the siege of the Romanov palace is in full effect, Marie tries to run with her beloved Anastasia from the soldiers who are sure to kill them.However leaving her beloved music box behind, Anastasia runs back into her bedroom, luckily avoiding gun shots from the opposite way. Marie chases after her and they are now trapped in Anastasia's room and she seems clueless on how to escape now, but young Dimitri opens a door in the wall and rushes them out. The two of them then make a run for the train station incognito by crossing the river under the Alexander bridge only to find Rasputin is secretly waiting atop, full of rage as he seeks to kill Anastasia and finishing off all the Romanovs as he promised. The Empress, holding Anastasia tightly by the hand, hurries the girl along the icy river with caution. Next thing they know, the evil Rasputin lets out a frightening scream and lands harshly on the ice, bringing the girl down with him and leaving his magic reliquary on the side. The Empress freezes with terror for a moment only managing to scream "RASPUTIN" and back up. Before she could save Anastasia from his clutches, he latches onto her right foot and starts dragging her away. Marie watches as her granddaughter screams in fear, kicking her free leg and reaching back for help. The Empress starting pulling the girl back by her arms but the man's grip just gets tighter. He leaves the two with a chilling foreshadowing: "You'll never escape me!" just as the ice beneath them cracks and Rasputin falls into the chilled water. The evil man starts sinking into the icy currents while Anastasia manages to loosen his grip on her ankle. The empress hurries her away as she watches Rasputin drown, making sure nothing is left behind him They quickly rush to the train station and she quickly jumps onto the leaving train but Anastasia can't get on and as they try to reach out for each other Anastasia slips and hits her head and lies on the ground unconscious.The Empress screams for her and tries to jump off to get to her but the other passenger holds onto her and she is forced to watch Anastasia helplessly as she is rushed further and further away from her beloved granddaughter. Ten years has passed and she is still looking for her beloved Anastasia.She has seen dozens of imposters but she believes none of them.Right before the real Anastasia now named Anya gets to her she says her heart can no longer bear it and will no longer be seeing anymore people claiming to be her beloved granddaughter.She is corned however at the Russian Ballet by the Dimitri trying to get her to see Anastasia but she remains unconvinced until the end where she goes to Anastasia room to try to tell her she is not the real Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov until Anastasia smells her peppermint and tells her about how she spilled a bottle of it on the carpet and every time Marie went to Paris she would smell it to miss her a little less.Then Marie sees the Together In Paris necklace and pulls out the music box and once Anastasia opens it and they sing together they joyfully embrace having found each other at very long ten years last Gallery Trivia *Character animation supervised by Troy Saliba. Category:Anastasia characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Wise Characters Category:Heroes Category:Queens Category:Living characters Category:Mothers Category:Grandparents Category:Child Nurturer Category:Royalty Category:Russian characters Category:Widows/Widowers